MBR-07 Spartan (Robotech)
BACKGROUND(as per robotech.com) The Destroid Spartan was designed to maximize flexibility in all the ways the Tomahawk was designed to maximize firepower. Though still equipped with a formidable missile armament, the Spartan lacked the punch from guns, and its laser and gun cluster were mainly intended for defensive purpose. Instead, the Spartan was meant to be able to be similar in capability to a Veritech Valkyrie in Battloid mode, including carrying a gunpod, but with far heavier armor. The mecha is equipped with vernier thrusters, making it capable of limited space operations. In most cases, the mecha was used on the deck of the SDF-1, and its capacity to maneuver in zero-gee was limited to propelling itself back toward the ship's deck, if it is ever knocked off Original RPG stats can be found in Robotech the Roleplaying Game Book 1 Macross Page 58 and it was called the Gladiator new Official RPG Stats can be found in Robotech The Macross Saga Sourcebook Page 40 and it is called the Spartan Model Type - MBR-07 Spartan Class - Main Battle Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 500 Head/Cockpit - 200 Twin laser - 75 Arms (2) - 225 ea Hands (2) - 125 ea Legs (2) - 300 ea Feet (2) - 150 ea Shoudler Launchers (2) - 150 ea Gun Cluster - 150 AR - 16 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 104kph Leaping - 15ft Endruance - 350 hours on 8 protoculture cells Statistics Height - 11.3m Length - 6.1m Width - 7.9m Weight - 29.4 tons dry, 30+ tons loaded PS - 60 Robotic, Lift - 30 tons, Carry - 15 tons Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - 1 RRL-1 miniaturized protoculture-cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Twin laser Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle/mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 4d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 2d4x10+20 per short burst per gun, 4d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 4d6x10 per long burst per gun, 6d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Micro-Missile Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/armour Range - 4km/8km Damage - 1d6x10/2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-12 per launcher equal to pilots attacks Payload - 12 Light HE missiles or 12 HE missiles per launcher Bonuses - NA Note - the first range and damage numbers are for 1st generation missiles and the second range and damage numbers are for 2nd generation missiles. Weapon Type - .50 cal machine gun Primary Purpose - anti-infantry Range - 1500m Damage - 3d6x10+30sdc per burst (3d6+3md) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 250 bursts Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - 32mm autocannon Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 1500m Damage - 3d6+3 per explosive round. Use machine gun burst rules. Rate Of Fire - autocannon bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 80 bursts Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Light Laser Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle Range - 1200m Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - 180mm Mortar Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle/infantry Range - 500m Damage - 2d4x10 per shot Rate Of Fire - 1 per melee maximum Payload - 7 shots Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Flamethrower Primary Purpose - anti-infantry/personnel Range - 100m Damage - 3d4x10sdc (3d4mdc) per shot will also set any combustibles on fire Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 60 blasts Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Optional use of a mace Primary Purpose - anti-zentraedi Range - melee Damage - +5d6 to punch damage Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - NA Bonuses - NA Bonuses/Penalties Use mecha Combat Elite Training Punch - 1d4x10+8 Kick - 1d6x10+12 Body block - 4d6 Restrained punch - 2d4x10+10sdc Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions) Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ